


Take Two

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Let's fix this bullshit ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> i hate supernatural

“The price was my life. When I experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned, and I would be taken forever.”

Death pounded on the door before them as tears filled Castiel’s eyes, full of fear. They were stuck, and they both knew it, but Castiel knew a way out. Dean, however, knew nothing of this and simply stood there, staring at him. 

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I’ve wondered what it could be, what my true happiness could even look like and I never found an answer. Because the wone thing I want, it’s something I know I can’t have,” Breathing deeply to try to compose himself, Castiel huffed out a gay little laugh. “But I think I know...I think I know now. Happiness isn’t in the having. It’s in just being. It’s in just saying it.”

“What are you talking about, man?” Dean asked, looking like a distressed heterosexual. 

“I know, I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You’re destructive, and you’re angry, you’re broken, you’re...you’re daddy’s blunt instrument,” The homosexual cried out. “And you think that hate and anger, that’s, that’s what drives you, that’s who you are. And everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love, you fought for this whole world, for love. That is who you are. You’re the most caring man on earth.”

Dean said nothing, staring like that plank from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. His one brain cell worked overtime to try and figure out what was being said, but it died halfway through and he was left with an expression blanker than printer paper.

“You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared. I cared, I cared about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, I cared about the whole world, because of you. You changed me, Dean,” The gay angel continued with his heartfelt speech while the crusty man with a likely unwashed ass continued to gape. 

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Dean said, eyes glistening with homophobia and mouth pursed to keep in all the slurs he was dying to say.

“Because it is. I love you.”

“What the fuck? Are you a fairy now?” Dean blurted out, his luscious lips unpursing. 

“Well, now I can’t take him because he isn’t happy anymore!” The Empty gushed out of the wall in the form of Meg. “But I can take you, straighty!”

The doors burst open to let in Death, who was promptly eaten by the Empty, then Dean screamed a few more slurs before being eaten as well. Castiel was left alone until Sam and Jack came to save him. Castiel and Sam got married and Jack is their kid now, while Dean rots in straight people hell.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> i also hate dean winchester i hope he rots xoxo 
> 
> feel free to leave hate or to laugh i love it either way


End file.
